


Exhaustion

by Hooda



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, Hoth, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooda/pseuds/Hooda
Summary: The blanket smelled like the musk that permeated Cassian. It was his signature scent, if he ever had one. It was the faint smell of motor oil and old spices mixed with little snippets of his shampoo. It was unmistakably him._____Cassian and Jyn address their exhaustion after a hard mission.





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy - no angst! I think I'm really starting to get the hang of the insightful half of writing. Yay!

Cassian watches as Jyn tries to ward off exhaustion like it was merely an inconvenience. To her, it was something that could be put off for the more important situation at hand. He watches as she shuffles around the room with her hands full or waving about to make her point to the militants eagerly awaiting her input from the latest mission.

Draven and Lo shoot her looks when she miserably fails to cover up the second yawn in a ten minute span.

The cold was biting into Cassian’s nerves the longer they stood in the conference room. Command’s hologram war-table was spread out in front of them, glowing ever so softly.

The light makes anyone standing with their palms pressing onto the edge of the table look ghastly pale. It makes Jyn look even worse than she _already_ is.

An hour later they are still standing around and putting together the pieces of information needed for the next assignment Cassian can already feel coming his way. Draven runs a hand over his hair in the telltale sign that Cassian has learned that the general is nearing boredom and a wall in his concentration. Kes looks like he wants to keel over from the cold. Lo was blowing steam in an attempt to warm his solid fingers back to life.

“Erso’s dead on her feet,” Yan mutters to Cassian when she passes by. The older woman juts her chin out towards Jyn, who was standing against the far wall across the room from Cassian. Her head was tilted back and her eyes were darkly rimmed with the telltale signs of exhaustion.

“Aren’t we all?” Cassian sighed.

“There is no point working ourselves out this late. Didn’t you just get back from a mission?”

“Draven sent Erso and I to extract all of this information at once. He didn’t want to risk sending out multiple agents.”

“He overworked you both.”

Cassian shrugged indifferently. “Someone had to get the job done.”

He was sure that if he rested his arm across Jyn’s shoulders, she would let herself slip close from the lack of energy she was trying to hide to keep herself on her feet as the meeting dragged on.

There was no more need of them this late into the congregation of officers. Their opinions and inputs were meticulously taken into account and their findings were greatly appreciated by Command.

Now the only thing Cassian wanted to do was collapse onto the small cot in his ship for a good six hours and bolt the door to keep anyone from interrupting him getting some much needed rest.

Which is why he will have to thank Yan profusely some other time when she reminds Draven that a certain captain and sergeant needed to call it a day. Draven takes one look at Jyn and Cassian, respectively, before nodding his head to the idea approvingly.

Jyn slips out the door before anyone can say anything otherwise. If she had taken just a moment to look behind her, she would have seen Cassian picking up his pace to be out the door right behind her.

Jyn never liked how small Cassian’s new ship was compared to the U-Wing he had when they first met years ago. His new one had a smaller passenger hold and an even smaller living space. The refresher was minuscule but efficient, which was an evidently common theme for entire transport.

But Jyn could not care less tonight as she clambered aboard and toed her boots off by the pilot’s deck, too tired to care about unlacing them. When it came to sleep, _time_ was of the utmost importance.

The quicker she could bunk for the tiny amount of personal time she was allowed was precious, which meant she would not dare waste a minute of it unlacing boots or worrying about getting clean before sliding under the thick blanket Cassian used.

It also meant she did not care _where_ her next bunk was, just as long as she was safe and out of sight from Command for a little while.

The blanket smelled like the musk that permeated Cassian. It was his signature scent, if he ever had one. It was the faint smell of motor oil and old spices mixed with little snippets of his shampoo. It was unmistakably _him._

Jyn pulls the blanket up higher over her shoulders and curls into herself for warmth as Cassian took his time making sure his blaster was put away correctly. She can see him through the doorway as he turns out the main lights (to conserve their minimal energy) and make sure the thermostat was working properly to avoid the killer night temperatures of Hoth.

“Hurry up,” Jyn whined. It came out coarse and muffled by the blanket.

Their routine was the same any time they touched down on Echo Base for the few hours of reprieve they got before getting shipped off on the next mission. There was the quiet resignation of their duties as they peeled off their outer layers to expose their thin thermal-wear to the frigid air; the soft feeling of pulling on more relaxed sleeping clothes and silently agreeing Jyn was welcome to raiding his duffel for one of his long sleeved thermal shirts; the unmistakable sounds of exhausted yawns and the shuffling of feet towards their small bunk.

The entire process was almost _too_ domestic for the both of them.

But those thoughts were put down for their small private time together when Cassian unraveled a second blanket over their first, or when Jyn scoots further to the edge of the bunk to allow more space for Cassian to squeeze between her and the wall.

They fall asleep apart but slowly acclimate to the other. She would burrow into the warmth in the little space that developed between them in their sleep. Cassian would unconsciously pull her tighter into him to keep her from falling off the end of the bunk. It was a system they built without words.

And in the morning when he would wake before her, Cassian simply stayed put out of fear of ruining the moment. He would press his nose into the hair on the back of her head and know she was there to stay with him for good, for however long he needed her there, because they chose this path _together_.

He would watch as she blinked the sleep away and twisted until her forehead touched the base of his neck, tucking herself under his chin, breathing warmly against Cassian.

The silence carried an unspoken promise.

_Welcome home._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment below! It'd be so happily appreciated! Pos or neg, I cherish them for insight and readers' reflections on my works. :)


End file.
